


Withdrawal (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Guns, Healing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recovery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from original summary:</p><p>"Eggsy goes into withdrawal without Harry’s touch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> SO I totally promised the wonderful Saucery I would cover one of their Hartwin works and so, I elected to cover this one first even though I am absolutely going to do some more because Saucery is a gift on this and many other planets.<3333
> 
> Link to parent/original fic is HERE (because AO3 was being a little bit tricky): https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521381
> 
> Enjoy! Please let me know if you run into any technical issues etcetera. Love you guys.

Podfic of 'Withdrawal' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/maktk/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BWithdrawal%2B-%2BSaucery.mp3) (51.3MBs)

 **Length** : 12:19


End file.
